


DR - Omake's

by Amber96Anime



Series: The Results of a Dysfunctional Relationship [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonus Scene, Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene, Scenes that the Author didn't know how to add into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Omake's that are related to the "Dysfunctional Romance" series - AKA - Scenes that I didn't think of until AFTER.





	DR - Omake's

**Author's Note:**

> Where in, Kori (AKA) Torima, decides to give Shizuko back his arm after hacking it off and Kakashi joins her.  
> Cause severed limbs make apologies more sincere.... right?

 

**{Omake 1}**

 

 

"You sure it's still here?" 

He nodded, "Pretty certain, I mean, I doubt anyone's really come around here since the incident." 

"Hn"

She scanned the grassy plain, most of the evidence from the so-called _'incident'_ got washed away from the early morning rain, the distorted dirt melted into mud, covering the fact there had been a fight the other day.... say for the broken arrows littered about and the tree that lost a branch still had some kunai lodged into its bark. No idea where the giant shuriken went through, but then again it wasn't her's so... who cares? Shizuko doesn't need it anymore. What that bastard really needed was.....

"Found It!!" 

At his call, she turned on her heel and made her way over. "How's it look?" 

"Fine, I think..." He held the severed limb up by it's wrist, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of touching it.... the very fact he'd practically stepped in it the other day wasn't his idea of a grand ol' time either. Sure he'd seen people's limbs and heads get cut off and blown up, in his time as an ANBU but it really doesn't make it any less disturbing. "Remind me again, why you thought it was a brilliant idea to hack off Shizuko's arm?" 

She smirked, a mixture of scoffing and laughing erupted from her as she snatched the thing out of his hands, examining it closer. "It was his punishment. He broke my laws, you break the law, there's consequences. Arm still looks good, it'll probably be able to go back on him without too many issues" 

He balked for a moment, "You mean those 'LAWS' you created?" 

"Precisely" was her immediate answer.

Sighing aloud, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief. "And how in the hell was he supposed to of known? It's not as if you've got some kind of flyers or handouts with them printed out on for everyone to find and read.... or were you explaining these 'laws' to every criminal you've encountered?" 

"Hn" tilting her head to the side for a moment, "That's a thought. I think I'll use that, thanks Hatake" 

Hanging his head in defeat, "That.... was not what I meant...." 

Ignoring him, she held the limb in both hands, muttering under her breath, "Tundra's Touch" instantly, the arm began to freeze over until it was completely covered in crystallized ice. "Let's hurry back to the Hut and grab Shizuko, I know someone who specializes in this kinda stuff, I'm certain he'll be _thrilled_ " Then she began walking off, without waiting for a reply at a quick pace. 

"Hey, wait a minute!! Torima!! Wait up!" Running after her took a bit of effort on his part but he eventually caught back up to her. 

 **+++**  

They'd grabbed Shizuko and Torima led the way to Doctor Hideki's _creepy_ abode, with both Shizuko and Kakashi asking her questions about where they were going and exactly who they were meeting. Somehow, she managed to get away with revealing as little as possible, "He's just a Doctor I know, I can't stand him but he's useful" 

The copy-ninja hadn't really seemed convinced but he refrained from asking anymore questions until they reached their destination. A medium sized white building with a flat roof that was covered in grass, no windows, only a single white doorway with a security camera positioned directly above it - the glowing red light indicated that it was functional. The entire building and the area surrounding it was covered in a sensory barrier, which alerts the inhabitants of intruders.... or as Hideki prefers to call them, ' _His cute houseguests_ ' [Insert Shiver Here] Once they were within proximity of the barrier, the camera zoomed in on their general direction and the door automatically opened, revealing the blonde freak show himself.

"Torima, Darling~!! I had a feeling you'd be back, let me guess, you finally decided to take me up on my offer to come work for me personally!!" 

The creeper levels in Kori's mind just shot up about a thousand clicks at the Doc's outburst - Thank God, he hadn't used her real name - Then again, he usually only refers to her as Kori when they're alone, or if a companion of her's says her name first.... so that's one less thing to worry about. As for Kakashi and Shizuko, they were instantly repulsed by the man and the deceitfully-playful-flirting that he was exhibiting - openly. 

Keeping her voice flat, monotone. "Like hell, Raiden" 

He pouted in what Kori suspected was meant to be taken as a 'cute' manor, yet all it did was raise his creep-factor even higher, which seems like a feat all on it's own. "Uhwaaaah. So cold, Torima. And here I thought I was finally breaking through that icy exterior of yours. Also, haven't I told you many times by now to call me Hideki?" 

"And haven't I told you many times to cut the crap? Dr.Raiden" crossing her arms over her chest, glowering at him as if he were the human embodiment of dirt under her shoes. The doctor of course, showed no sign of offence nor given any indication that he took her words personally, in fact.... he seemed to exude a type of 'glee' from it. Creep-factor rising even higher, enough to burst through the top and continue on and on and on. 

Waving her off with a gloved hand, "Oh, fine, fine. Be that way..... and more to the situation at hand, I see you've brought no corpse for me to dissect today" another feigned pout, an exaggerated sigh, "Normally when you visit, you at least bring me a toy to play with, what gives?" 

Kakashi was wary as he listened to the conversation, his one visible eye going back and forth between Torima and this.... Doctor Hideki Raiden character, wondering how in the world she knows this freaky man and why she'd think he was the best person to turn to for this. 

"Technically, this guy--" pointing to a freaked out Shizuko, "--was supposed to be the corpse but circumstances have changed.... so now I need you to help me and attach his arm back on" opening the flap to her bag, she pulled out the frosty severed limb and handed it over to the Doc for him to examine. 

He hummed in thought as he glanced between the limb and it's owner, slipping back into Doctor Mode as Kori dubs it, voice serious for once and all business. "Exactly how long has it been detached?" 

"About half a day and all night." 

"And how long before you'd frozen it like this?" 

"A couple of hours ago.... give or take" 

"It would've been more pragmatic to freeze it instantly after amputating it, but then again this is YOU we're talking about, I doubt you'd cut it off with the intention of saving it, let alone returning it." He eyed it a moment longer, turning it over in his hands, completely focused on it with a repressed kind of reverence that Kori tried to ignore. "It is still viable" Straightening back up, he moved towards the door, "Will the patient follow me please?" 

A moment of silence passed without anyone doing anything, that is until Kori jabbed Shizuko in the ribs a tad too rough, "He means you, idiot. Follow him!" 

"Ah. R-Right" he warily looked between Torima and the freaky Doctor before getting shoved forward by the Phantom Killer once again.

"You want your arm back or not?" 

"YES!" 

"Then hurry the hell up, we ain't got all day!!!" With that, he quickly scurried in after the freak doctor and the door closed behind him. 

Kakashi sighed momentarily, looking over Torima's form, "Don't you think you were a bit too rough on him?" 

She rolled her eyes. "If he'd of just done as he was told without hesitating so damn much then I might not of." Crossing her arms under her chest. 

**+++**

After a few beats of silence, a loud blood curdling scream was released, causing all living beings with even half-decent hearing to hear it and feel chills down to their bones. Kakashi panicked, "Uh... Torima? Was that?--" 

She quickly waved him off, trying but failing to hide her own freaked out reaction to the sound, "H-H-He's fine.... totally fine.... completely fine" 

"But that scream just now!!" 

"Scream? What scream?" 

"What in the hell is that Doctor doing to him in there?" 

"Reattaching his arm, obviously" 

"Then shouldn't Shizuko of been put under or something? How exactly does the man plan on reattaching it anyways? What's his methods?" 

"Like I'd know, usually I only come here when I've got a corpse from Bounty Hunting that I exchange for money, and even then I never stick around longer than I needed to" 

"Yet you brought Shizuko to him? WHY?" 

"Don't judge me. He's the only Doctor I know, plus he's closer so it's convenient for me" 

"Convenient? This is a man's life at stake!!!" 

"Oh don't be so dramatic" waving him off once again as she turns on her heel, walking away. 

"Wait... where in the hell are you going?" 

"I'm just gonna take a quick walk around the forest.... yeah.... that's it, don't worry I'll be back later" 

"What, you're just going to leave him here by himself? That's horrible, what kind of a person would---" Another terrifying scream erupted, cutting off Kakashi's words and sending more chills down his spine. "A-Ano... on second thought..... Hey Torima!! Wait up!!!" he ran to catch up with the woman, leaving Shizuko to his fate same as the Phantom Killer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Shizuko to get back his arm, since I'm gonna be using his character in the future and he'd be more useful with both arms, so.... yeah. Hahaha. Lucky him~


End file.
